


The Winter Guardian

by Ranchergirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/ Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Pepper Potts, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I suck at tags, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Character, Omega Clint Barton, Polyamory, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, dont hate me, raven maxwell, the winter guardian, tony stark is an alpha provider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchergirl/pseuds/Ranchergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a soul mate is normal having three not so much. Raven knows she is a danger to them when shes out on a mission as The Winter Guardian that goes wrong, and shes chased down by two of them. She ends up escaping and just as she lets her guard slip the hulk shows up to make everything worse leaving behind a confused Bruce Banner in the middle of a fight and no trace of the hurt omega he was trying to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven knew of her soul mates all three of them actually, but she had known since before their symbols scorched her body that she would do everything in her power to stay as far away from the three alphas that belonged to her.

She was 14 when she had presented, her parents were so ashamed of having an omega daughter, but what pushed them over was her "special talents" that they couldn't handle and it was obvious that they weren't going to. So, on the night of her first heat her parents had sold her to a special government in Russia. They didn't care if she were safe or what would happen to her, she remembered them turning their backs and walking away smiling. The men she had been left with roughly pushed her into a damp and cold room. Nothing except a bed near the far left corner was able to be seen, no light existed in the room as the door closed behind her. 

She was alone, during her first heat in some cold unforgiving place. She had barely made it to the bed before her body took over in instincts, her clothes itched her irritated skin, she grew hotter her breath short as sweat and slick started seeping, Raven was thrusting off her shorts to try and find some relief as her fingers slipped between the slick soaked fold to rub at her clit. She had lasted only minutes with a unsatisfied orgasm that left her wanting more. But she knew that that was the best she was going to get as she fell into a restless sleep. 

Two days had passed and her heat had only gotten worse. It was the mostly unbearable pain that was causing her to scream in pain and frustration for not finding a release. Her skin was hot and prickly at the slightest touch of clothing or fabric forcing her to kneel on the floor. She almost hadn't noticed when the first mark had appeared just under her left breast. She wanted to know what it was. She yearned to who she was destined for. Her screams must of pissed off someone because the next thing she knew her room was flooding with light and annoyed Alpha pheromones making her keen and shift to present to far gone to feel threatened, she knew an omega in distress would cause any Alpha to want to protect especially one in heat because the next thing she knew rough calloused hands were running down her shoulder blades as the door closed again closing out the light, the hands roamed farther down the small of her back over the swell of her ass and stopped to kneed them roughly. She gasped and jerked away from the pain not getting far as a hand gripped her hip and a hand smacked over her ass drawing a hiss from her. 

"Don't move омега." The man growled hungrily as his hand slipped further to tease her folds. Raven tried her hardest to hold still as he tugged and slipped a finger between them running it back and forth never actually touching her clit or entering her as slick continue to drip into a small puddle under her. The teasing didn't stop as it drove her nuts she needed a knot in her and she was growing impatient, which in return caused her to roll her hips when he slid back just at her entrance making his finger plunge into her tight heat. Instantly the pressure of it left making her mewl in displeasure. Until he smacked her ass over and over calling her obscene names in Russian till she was screaming in pain her ass bright red before dropping his zipper and ram rodding into her forcefully causing her to smash her face to the ground as he held her arms behind her, his pace was forceful and full of hate, but was just enough to have her hit a blinding orgasm that made her vision white out as his knot sunk deep into her with a feral growl of pleasure as she filled with his seed.

Raven didn't remember passing out but when she woke she was strapped to a metal chair heat gone and feeling sore everywhere. Electro pads were scattered along her body and hooked up to an ominous machine. Just as she looked up a man came in and checked the pads before jabbing a syringe of red and black goop into her blood system and turned the machine on. The pain, the pain was almost too much taking her to the line but never enough to have her drop into unconsciousness, screaming till her throat felt like it was bleeding from the inside. The torture continue for hours until she was numb and submitted and the slightest twitch made her whimper in pain. Tears stained her face as she watched the doctor as he spoke into the recorder "Subject number: 0176. Name: Raven Rose Maxwell. Occupation: Winter’s Guardian. Subject testing ready to begin, submission wash was successful, ctc scans show memory is depleted and faux images are set neurotransmitters are seated we are good to go. Hail Hydra. The machine was then turned off and the last thing she remembered was the doctor walking out of the room as she finally let go of reality.

When she woke she was back in her cell she didn't remember who she was before falling asleep but she knew now that she was Winter’s Guardian and she was Hydras newest asset they had her collared with a bulky shock collar that emitted waves of electricity when she failed a task leaving her gasping in pain and begging for forgiveness with the promise of doing it right. They made her train for battle two times every day enhancing her hand to hand combat, fighting with every kind of weapon imaginable on the face of the earth. Taking her to a range and forcing her to use every type of machinery available going through systems of possibilities training her in stealth making it impossible to find her and at the end of every day they would take her back to her cell and close her in the darkness. 

Weeks turned to months turned to years and finally Hydra deemed her worthy enough to be put to use, to do the dirty work. Her first mission outside was simple, eliminate a commanding ambassador from the WSC (world security council) without being caught casualties low 20s.

When the van dropped her off they left with the command of 'get it done and don't mess up.' As they drove off into the traffic without so much as a glance back. She slipped into the crowd blending in as best as she could making her way to the designated range post where she would complete her mission, climbing the steps to the roof without a sound and was in position she knew just one bullet would be enough to reach her target and the bomb strategically placed behind him to go off once he hit the floor. The target was going to be arriving shortly so she waited eye pressed to the scope her blonde ringlets pulled up in a hasty ponytail blowing in the wind softly. The cold winter air caressing her cheeks but she felt nothing too used to the frigid air surrounding her. 

Her target pulled up but instead of it just being him like she was told two more men stepped out along with him, a short brunette holding a briefcase who looked thoroughly unamused and a huge blonde with a large canvass bag, they were blocking her view both their backs to her as they walked with the target inside. 

"Damn it." She growled as she stood a dull pain forming under her right breast and between the two caused her to stop and look down at her chest. It wasn't possible, it couldn't have been she was already claimed by an alpha she had seen the red star under her left breast. She hurried down the stairs to the restroom and tore her shirt off, her skin was still tingling as the two new marks showed up. The one under her right breast was a white star with red and blue around it, while the one between both mounds was a circle with a outline of a complex knot work forming a triangle outlined in a shimmery blue that reflected in the light. The confusion didn't settled as she slipped her shirt back on and was getting ready to step out when she heard two male voices just outside the door. Instantly she prepared for a fight as she unlocked the door and peered out the door quietly, her hazel eyes landed on the two men from the van and she slammed the door closed locking it as the brunette reached for her. She scanned the room looking for a exit, finding a air vent just large enough to crawl into she had just replaced the vent lid as the door was busted down. 

"Damn it, she's in the shafts Rogers I lost her." The brunette growled emitting a strong amount of Alpha pheromones as he turned to the blonde who was probably Rogers.   
"Jarvis can you get a scan of the area for her?" The blonde asked into a phone as he looked around the small room she had been hiding in her scent was everywhere making it smell of warm summer nights and fresh rain. She crawled up the shafts to the roof quietly and gathered her stuff and called to home base. Telling them the mission had be compromised and the intel was wrong. The Alpha growled angrily at her and she whimpered she knew she was in for it as she made her way back to the drop off zone. Just as she climbed into the van she could see the Alpha’s turning the corner running as fast as they could to try and reach her.

“Drive! two Alpha’s are in close pursuit.” she growled to the beta in the front seat as she slammed the door closed barely getting secured as they peeled out leaving the two alphas behind in shock and anger. Raven sat back with a sigh once they were in the clear or so she thought till the car tipped forward as a large green foot stomped on the hood of the van lifting up the back end slightly. The roof of the car being ripped open like a can of sardines. Fear washed over her as she took in the sight of the angry alpha and reached in for her, his grip was tight but she knew he was using the utmost care as he held her extracting her from the car. Panic filled her chest as she squirmed trying to get him to let go. Her handlers wouldn't be happy if she didn't return. They would take her off the heat suppressants and let her suffer through it alone and only come in to beat her when she was at her most sensitive. Her body went into auto-pilot as she reached for the dagger in her boot and slammed it in the knuckles between his index and middle finger. The beast let out a roar of pain and threw her into a wall. 

The solid crack that followed before the pain was easily heard as her right shoulder started to sear in pain and her ears rang. Her hands coming up to protect her as the alpha came near again growling with anger and pheromones emitting in high frequencies to have any omega wilting into submission and just as suddenly as it began it stopped her hands tingling slightly. As she looked up she expected to see the alpha standing over her with a green fist raised to take the final blow but instead only a young and shocked beta was looking at her. His brown curly hair blew in the wind and his hands held the remains of his tattered pants and she knew then what had happened. Fear clouded her mind, she hadn’t had a incident of “repairing” in the nine years she had been with Hydra.

“What did you do?” the beta looked at her in disbelief. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears as she stood up shakily and ran. “Wait!” the beta yelled as she took off she knew that if she stayed she would be punished, the handlers told her all about the group called the Avengers and how they showed no mercy to anyone they captured. So, she ran through alleyways and crowded streets blindedly as her mind followed the invisible lines to the hidden base within New York. Once she got to the door she pressed the buzzer and waited for the call back, All she got was a grunt in response. “Asset 0176, Code Name Winter’s Guardian, requesting access to base seven- alpha zero two. For review and medical attention.” All she received was a grunt in response as the door buzzed and unlocked. As soon as she made it inside she pulled the scarf off from around her neck and gently rubbed her collar sighing quietly, two handlers pulled up on her sides and grabbed her shoulders the alpha on her right released her shoulder as she hissed and drew her knife on him teeth bared. “ Touch me again and i’ll cut your balls off.” she hissed venom seeping in every word. The alpha backed off arms raised in surrender and fear. Huffing she put the knife away and followed the alpha on the left to the medical floor quietly keeping her eyes on the back of the leader. When she finally made it to the medic her head was pounding and her shoulder was throbbing and she could hardly move it the ringing in her ears never stopped only getting louder noises muffled. The doc took one look at her and sighed motioning to to the bed near by. The last thing she remembered was lying down on her stomach as the needle went in.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce stood in the exact same spot, that he had been standing in since the omega ran off leaving him confused and a little tired. He could smell the three alphas before he saw them coming barreling around the corner sliding to a halt before him. Tony looked at him cautiously and asked “ What happened? Where is she? And why aren’t you hulked out?” he said a little frantically as he surveyed the area looking for the girl. But without much luck he turned back to Bruce and looked him over carefully and that’s when he noticed the stab wound between his knuckles. A quiet whine escaped his throat catching the attention of not only his mates but bruce too who gave him a questioning look. Steve came over instantly with an alcohol wipe ready, gently wiping away the worst leaving a ugly looking cut. Just as Steve finished fretting over the betta a unmarked shield van pulled up and the medic team came rushing out mostly mated omegas with cool calm senses that cooled off the overly frantic alphas and grumpy beta. The three alphas could sense something had changed in their pack and they continued to watch the beta for any signs that would give away him changing but he never did as he grew grumpier. It was unsettling to see the beta with such anger but not once did he lose control to Hulk. Jaws dropped as he yelled at a new agent for trying to get him to sit on a nearby bench and everyone flinched waiting for the worst but nothing happened. Tony being the genius he was walked over calmly and placed a hand on bruce's back guiding him away from the baby agent and towards Steve where he was engulfed in a hug. Tony sighed once the smell of angry beta lifted leaving an embarrassed scent to cover it. Tony looked Bruce over rubbing a hand down his back soothingly as Clint and Natasha strolled up and leaned on Bucky watching quietly. Confusion was visible on Clint’s face as he spoke “ Bruce is everything alright Tony said that Jarvis lost contact with the Hulk for 5 minutes and then all of a sudden he finds you and the sniper vanished. What happened?” Everyone can see the way Bruce’s shoulders sag in defeat as he shakes his head

“I don’t know one minute I was staring down at her as Hulk the next thing I know i’m back to me not an ounce of anger like I had complete control and she was running away crying when I asked what she did to me.”

“Brucie, you just yelled in full anger at a newbie and didn’t shift once. You know that right?” Tony said smirking 

“ I didn’t want to change, the feeling of having complete control over everything that I didn’t have before was so new i didn’t want to lose it, but that stupid kid deserved to be yelled at trying to push me around like that.” as he started to pout. “So you’re telling me that whatever happened in those five minutes between you and the sniper gave you what? Control? Over the big green man himself?” Clint said with a look of disbelief on his face. Bruce nodded with a small smile while looking up at the Alphas with joyful eyes.  
***


	3. Who are you really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex flash backs and secrets oh goody

By the time everyone got back to the tower it was almost 4 in the morning, they had been searching for the sniper all over New York. Without much luck tony had Jarvis scanning for visuals and any information available about who the mystery sniper was. Everyone was falling asleep on their feet by the time they made it to the communal floor. Tony saw everyone head to their respective rooms and snuck down to the lab. “J, set the lab to code red, white, blue, and black. Cap and Tin man are just gonna drag me out and I'll never get anything done.” he grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. “Sir, if I may… it's been 192 hours since you last slept and 25 hours since you last ate. My scans are still searching for the sniper, facial recognition 35% complete, I suggest rest and food and I will report to you once all scans are complete. All projects have been locked down for further notice.” Tony sighed and hung his head. “Alright, alright J.” The elevator chimed as it reached the lab and Bucky came walking out fresh from the shower hair still slightly damp, he took one look at Tony and chuckled quietly as he watched him sway slightly. He quietly picked up the sleepy Alpha and kissed his head as he wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck grumbling about not being tired and Jarvis was being mean. They made their way back up to the penthouse where Steve was reading a book quietly on the bed not bothering to look up at they made their way inside towards him. Only when Tony was dropped onto the bed did he look up at his mates and close his book laying it on the bedside table as Tony cuddled up to his chest. “Hey handsome I was wondering where you ran off to. Trying to get into the lab huh.” he chuckled at the frown that Tony made. 

“I'm a naturally curious person I needed to know…” 

“Needed to know huh. I get it Tony trust me, Steve and I are just as curious about the sniper but it isn't ok for you to be running yourself ragged trying to work all the time when's that last time you had a full night's rest hmm?” Bucky scolded with a hand on his hip. 

Tony thought about it for a moment and bit his lip “Jarvis said I'd been up for a while.” not looking at either of his mates knowing they were giving him an unapproving look. Steve growled quietly making Tony shiver since his ear was pressed to the Alpha’s chest and he could smell Bucky’s irritation.

“Tony. I’m going to ask again and if i don’t get a proper answer, then you’ll get a proper punishment.” Bucky warned as Steve sat him up against his chest cupping his chin to force him look at the Alpha. “When was the last time you slept?” He said stalking closer to the bed. Tony swallowed and tried to wriggle free from Steve's grasp. Tony knew he couldn't break free but the thought of struggling was automatic when it came to begin held down. “A couple days… just a couple of days nothing to extreme.” he said quickly as Bucky reached his ankles, rubbing small circle over the skin.  
“Jarvis. How long has it been since Tony last slept?” Steve asked a small smile playing on his face eyes shining with the promise of trouble as he looked at Bucky “Sir last slept 192 hours 45 minutes ago. When Ms. Potts stopped by to have sir sign the papers for the Expo, Captain.” Bucky clicked his tongue shaking his head at Tony. “Wrong answer Tones.” Tony had just enough time to grasp what Bucky said before Steve was kissing his breath away making him dizzy and could just barely tell that he was over Bucky's lap, pants gone and his metal hand rubbing his left cheek before coming down with a satisfying smack that echoed through the rooms. Tony hissed as his cheek began to sting. Bucky rubbed the redding skin and dipped his index between the twin cheeks and over the tight pucker of muscle and grinned at Steve when Tony let out a gasp and squirmed towards the finger. “You know Stevie I think he likes this. Don’t you Tones you love being good for your mates, to your… Alphas.” Bucky smiled as his hand connected with Tony’s ass another seventeen times enjoying that the Alpha over his legs being a sobbing, blubbering mess. It took one look at Steve to know that he was ready to turn this punishment into pleasurement. Bucky smiled and raked his fingers through the soft curls on Tony’s head. “Good boy. Now on your hands on the bed let us take good care of you love.” Tony whined and scrambled onto the bed. 

Steve stroked Tony's face and kissed him lightly “Good boy now tell me what you want.” Tony’s eyes were glossed over with want and need as he licked his lips and whined nudging Steve lightly till his face was close to the large bulge in Steve’s pants letting his lips brush the harsh fabric of the jeans. He looked up to the baby blue eyes of his mate silently begging, blushing as both Alphas chuckled. Steve growled quietly and stripped out of his pants before shoving his cock down Tony’s throat without remorse and all Tony could do was relax his throat and wait it out. That was until Bucky decided to be an ass and cram himself as far into Tony as possible at a unrelentless pace only after being finger fucked with imitation omega slick. Tony groaned around Steve’s cock enjoying the feeling of being handled and stuffed from both ends, his eyes watering as he gasped for air when Steve pulled back “Please… Please fill me up i need you both in me or I might just rut here and now please Alphas make me yours.” He sobbed as Bucky pounded into him both alphas close to knotting. “I don’t know Buck should we.” Steve asked a little concerned as he looked to Bucky, who just chuckled and pulled Tony up holding him around his legs giving full view and access to Steve who was to aroused to wait and Slipped right in with Bucky into Tony’s tight hole, Tony only lasted 5 minutes after the second entry and his weeping dick rubbing against Steve’s abs had him clenching around the two Alphas as both knots slipped passed the tight muscle pulling a groan from all three Alphas as they came, Tony grimaced as they shifted to the bed and trying to get as comfortable as possible for the next hour.

Sometime between kissing Steve sleepily and holding Bucks hand Tony fell asleep and it was one of those no dreams dead to the world sleeps that he loved. To the point that when he woke this morning he could tell that nothing was going to ruin it. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realized that both of his mates were sleeping just as hard. He chuckled lightly and shimmied out from the middle of the bed as quietly as possible mentally thanking ‘Tasha for all of the spy training that now allows him to slip past his Super Soldiers/Super spy and their insane hearing. After slipping on a pair of Steve’s sweats and Bucky’s t-shirt did he quietly slip down to the common room and start making coffee and then took a look in the fridge, despite popular belief Tony could cook he took classes on the weekends with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy and could make a huge mean breakfast and that’s exactly what he was doing as he pulled out the ingredients his special Vegas breakfast buffet style if he planned it as well as he thinks he did he’ll be done before anyone wakes up. 

An hour later he had just pulled the last of the muffins out when seriously everyone came running in as Tony set the fire alarm off by burning a piece of paper. “Seriously Tones worst wake up call eve… where the hell did all this food come from?” Bucky asked slightly bewildered, sleep still coating his voice as he looked behind Tony. “I had it ordered when I woke up plus we have a lead on the sniper so I thought i’d get some stuff done and well food happened. I hope you’re all hungry.” He said shyly and swallowing the panic that attempted to swallow him whole as a flash of Howard crept into his mind. “Alright food!” Clint exclaimed as he ran for a plate and started piling food onto his plate. Everyone soon started to fill their plates quickly making noises of appreciation as they started eating making Tony smirk. “So what’s the lead on the Mystic Sniper.” Clint questioned around a mouthful of muffin. Tony clapped his hands as a small hologram screen pulled up. “Alright boys and girls, I introduce to you Asset 0176 AKA: Winter’s Guardian.” a life size image of the girl showed up the image clear as day. 

Bucky choked on his eggs and grabbed Steve’s leg as a memory flashed he was back in his cell just before the mission when he hears the screams not far away, his rib cage burned and just as sudden as they began they ended the smell of a fearful omega slitted through the underside of his door warm summer nights and the smell of fresh rain filled his lungs hazing his mind as his door flew open and the smell of omega in heat was forced in it was the omega her blond curls pulled into a tight ponytail and her clothes ragged she couldn’t have been more than 16, 17 if he was pushing his luck but she was begging hazel eyes wet with unshed tears pleading for help that he instinctively knew was his right and only his so he did the only thing he could do, he helped her through her heat two days later the handlers came back in but not his normal two it was four very strong Alphas two pinned him to the wall forcing him to watch as the other two beat the young girl into the submission before him, he couldn’t struggle and could only listen to the girl pleading for him to save her when she realized he couldn’t she begged the other alphas to stop that she'd do anything they asked they beat her for hours in front of him till she had gone silent the only thing she did was cry silently and shake in fear until they left. 

 

Bucky gasped as tears ran down his face, his eyes unfocused as he looked around the room, everyone was watching him, he looked to his mates with sorrow filled eyes. “Her name is Raven isn’t.” he mumbled from the floor. “She’s an Asset she was supposed to be my partner but when I ran I left her. They punished me through her every mission I failed they punished her because she had my mark on her. They gave her suppressants when she behaved so she wouldn’t have heats but if I failed they would take her off it forcing her into a superheat of a sorts and neglect her as she screamed for help and then when she was under the heat skin sensitive enough they’d drag her into my room and force me to watch them beat her and rape her in front of me.” he cried out “I’m so sorry.” he looked up at the team with tears trailing down his face as he rocked back and forth. Hoping that through them he’d be forgiven but he knew he was a monster and this proved it, his words proved that he would always be a monster. Arms wrapped around him tightly pulling him in close, pheromones floated through the air as clint stroked his hair, the young omega cuddling up next to him trying to sooth him as best as he could. Tony kissed his cheek and sat next to him. “ I won’t continue if you don’t want too. I don’t want to hurt you or upset you in some way.”

“No, I… we need to know what we’re dealing with so the next time we see her we can get her and bring her home.” he said with determination. The look in his eye was enough for the two alphas to nod and look to Thor.  
***


	4. When Loki can relate you know it's bad

Tony and Steve pulled Thor with a silent agreement, away from the group into the hallway quietly. “ My friends what is it?” 

“We have a favor to ask and it’s only because we respect you, but we’d like to ask your mate for help in finding bucky’s mate he deserves that much even if she doesnt match with us.” Tony said a tinge of worry and imitation in his voice. Steve stood behind him and nodded his hand rubbing small circles in Tony's lower back.

Thor sighed and waved for them to follow to his floor. The trio stepped onto the elevator and waited quietly as it went up the two levels to the gods floor. As soon as the doors opened the smell of pregnant omega hit them making Steve and Tony cover their noses in their shirts but Thor just inhaled deeply and smiled. To him the smell is like home, sweet cedar wood and mead, but to Steve and Tony the smell is irritating like burnt toast and gym socks that weren’t tossed a while back. Loki laid out on the couch in some of Thor’s lazy clothes savoring mint and strawberry ice cream and watching pitbulls and parolees paying no mind to the other two alphas as he smiled up at Thor. “My love, our comrades have come to ask for your assistance in finding their mates omega. Do you think you can manage it.?” he asked rubbing the omegas swollen stomach and smiled at the small foot that pushed against his hand. Loki stuck his spoon in his mouth and rolled his eyes “ I just got him to go to sleep and you had to wake him.” he sighs glaring at the hand on his stomach with no real malice and turns his head to the two alphas that were hiding their noses in their shirts. “ They have yet to realize that it’s not just the troubled soldiers mate, but I expect nothing less from these midgard fools. I will see what i can find of the mate. Anything in particular i should be searching for something to pinpoint her from? A scent description or facial description would be best.” Loki stated with a bored expression as he scooped more of his ice cream onto his spoon and shoved it into his open mouth.

“ Does a messed up head work.” Tony asked questioningly looking at the show. “ That sums up everyone in this tower Stark, even you.” Loki sniped pointing the end of the spoon at the alpha. Steve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at his mate and the omega. “ Bucky says the girl's name is Raven from what Tony and I gathered of her scent it seems like it's a mixture of warm summer nights and fresh rain. She’s a blonde with hazel eyes leaning more towards the green instead of brown and has an irish complexion with a light dusting of freckles around her nose and a beauty mark under her right eye.” he stated as he ran his hands through his hair. Loki hummed and closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the girl using the information to compare it to the faces that he’s seeing behind closed eyes till he found himself in a dark room and a young girl laying on a hospital bed a solution of red and black goo running to her IV drip her right shoulder was bandaged and her arm was gone her breath was forced from the breathing machine a collar around her neck and she was giving off distressed pheromones. Loki pushed into her subconscious hiding in the shadows watching quietly, the dream before him wasn’t a dream but a nightmare she was being held down and raped one alpha after another being knotted over and over again and then the dream was speeding up and the same girl was in a damp dark cell screaming the smell of a pregnant distressed omega hit his nose causing him to gag and retch the smell of blood overpowered the room and a board appeared tally marked under the label miscarriage a new mark glowed counting out a total of ten and under birthed only tallied two next to the two marks were labeled unsuccessful. Loki’s heart shattered as he opened his eyes tears streamed down his face as he gasped for air.

Thor caught the scent of his omega in distressed and pulled loki under his chin placing his nose next to his bond mark allowing loki to seek the comfort he needed. Steve and Tony standing near ready to attack whatever caused the omega to be hurt. When loki finally pulled himself together the look he gave the alphas was full of pain. “ She’s in a medical room she’s lost her arm up to her shoulder they have her sedated and are filling her with a red black goop with her IV I went into her subconscious, she's gone through so much and she's so young you need to get her and bring her home she is far worse than the Winter Soldier and she’s lost so much. She’s at a hidden hydra base just outside of New York.” Both alphas were just getting up when loki caught Steve’s hand and gripped it tightly. “ She’s collared Capitan, they have her collared.” The look in Loki's’ eyes turned something in Steve and he nodded heading back to the common room. 

Once he and Tony made it into the elevator they shared a look and nodded both alphas were furious. “Jarvis set off the alarm I want everyone in the meeting room in five.” Tony growled through clenched teeth, “yes sir.” was the only answer they needed as they stopped at Steve’s room to let him get into his uniform and head down to the meeting room. The mark XI was standing in the corner ready to go when they got in. The team was sitting there waiting at attention. “ The girl is being held at the end of town and she needs our help, hydra has her sedated and she’s been injured pretty bad. Our goal, get the girl without causing too much harm to her. Nat, Clint, and Buck when we get there you three take out any guard insight but you three are not allowed into the med room under any circumstances do I make myself clear.” Steve spoke with the voice of command to which no one could refuse so it was pointless to argue. They were ready to get that girl but what they weren't ready for was the fight that came in getting her.  
***


	5. Seeing memories

Raven knew something was happening she could feel it, she could feel the fire burning low in her abdomen but she was to far drugged to understand that she was being punished. She didn't know that her handlers had flushed the suppressants out of her system while she lay recovering from surgery where they had implanted a socket for the new arm. Or for damage done to her hearing causing her to go def slowly. She didn't know what was wrong with her she didn't know who she was or where she was, only that she was The Winter Guardian and she had one job follow the rules or deal with the punishment that comes from not following, that's what was happening, she was going through a super heat, for 3 years she behaved so they let her keep using the suppressants but now on the cusp of unconsciousness and consciousness she could hardly know. She laid on the bed eyes closed as she remembered the memory of her failures when she was younger and the twelve pups she lost when she would scream for help and dream at night of any alpha that would bust down the door and carry her from the hell hole she had been stuck in since she was 14. While she was lost in the strange memory and her hearing fading out she couldn't hear the screams or the gunshots ringing out outside her room, she was just falling into unconsciousness when the door busted open as she dreamed she saw three males walk in, her eyes closed and she fell into a forced slumber. 

The next time she finally opened her eyes she's greeted with bright fluorescent lights above. Her mind is slightly fogged over from sleep and medication as she scans the room it's plain white walls with a white carpet but that was it no windows no vents just 4 walls and the bed she’s currently laying on. The struggle to sit up on bed is almost too unbearable as she heaves herself into a sitting position huffing out a quiet breath of pain from her abdomen, left leg and right shoulder. Closing her eyes and taking a breath she pushes up the sleeve of her shirt and forces herself to look at the hunk of metal sticking out from the socket. With a silent sigh she pushes the sleeve back down and crawls under the cover pulling the blanket over her head and curling into a tight ball not wanting to asses the rest of the damage that lay under the thin fabric. She silently cries because the handlers had always told her that she was useless and wondered why Pierce even kept her around other than to make her take his knot. She remembers Pierce telling her no alpha wants her because she was nothing more than a place to knot, that no alpha would want to be stuck with a broken omega, and after forcing her to take his knot for the third time that day he had her sent to the training room where they forced her to fight till she physically couldn't stand anymore and she was heaving from the force she exerted, and when she couldn't follow the command to stand up and continue they turned to the remote of the collar turning up the voltage till she was a screaming, twitching mass on the floor, heavily panting when they finally stopped. Pulling her up by her hair to her feet and forcing her into a fighting position for another round of punishment with her opponents.   
***


	6. Secrets are found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up and is unnerved someone had moved her into a new room and she didn't remember anyone coming in and after opening a dresser drawer its apparent someone now knows of her secret.

Raven cried herself to sleep afterwards praying to god that he’d end her and damn her to hell for the things she had done, but like all the other times she woke later her eyes sore and irritatingly dry as she surveyed the room. Between the time she fell asleep and woke one of the walls had been replaced with a large glass and a steel door just to the right of the bed. The fact someone had moved her had been unsettling and the fact that she hadn’t heard them made it worse, anxiety settled at the bottom of her stomach at the thought of what the handlers would do once they found out she was awake. It probably wouldn't be too terrible since they at least put her in a room with lights and a bed that wasn’t a cardboard box with leftover scraps of fabric for a pathetic excuse of a blanket.

No, now that she was more or less attentive she took note of the changes of the room next to the bed lay a white dresser, on top was a bottle of water and a rectangular thing called a protein bar that promised chocolate, caramel and peanut butter inside whatever that was. Grabbing the bottle she placed it between her thighs to hold it steady as she opened the cap taking a small sniff to make sure nothing about it was off when it appeared to just be a bottle of water she took a few small sips and placed it back on the table. After deciding that it would be alright to move she carefully removed the comforter and swung her legs over the side of the bed flinching when she noticed the bruising that showed on her pale legs. Sighing she wiggled her toes and placed her feet on the floor jumping slightly with a sharp intake of breath when the rug tickled the ball of her feet with a silent giggle she slowly stood up with a slight sway as she balanced out.

As she opened the drawers she noticed clothing around her sizes along with undergarments but what slightly bugged her was the clothing all had one thing in common each piece had a symbol on it that matched her soul marks. Knowing someone had seen her marks was terrifying she wasn't supposed to have any mates and the fact that someone knew and was mocking her for it scared her and pissed her off with shaking hand she closed the dresser and backed away from it without taking her eyes off of it as if it was going to come alive and swallow her whole and spit her out in the clothes leaving her to be mocked by the handlers she made it to the other side of the bed and grabbed the blanket that lay on top and a pillow and backed herself into a corner to watch the room all the while shaking violently and panting for breath as her hand tugged at the collar still wrapped around her neck. She barely heard someone calling her name over the sound of screaming and gunshots her mind going to fast for her to keep up with reality before crashing and going offline and her system booting up and her body moving on its own into a kneeling position arm resting on her leg head bowed eyes lifeless as her body waited.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers I understand that this chapter was short but the next chapter we will get to meet The Guardian from a different perspective and how the team deals with another brain washed assassin and we might learn who found out Ravens secret who do you think it was??


	7. A Place of Solitude

Steve and Bucky had been in the gym sparring with Natasha and Thor going over mandatory protocols when Jarvis interrupted with worry thickly laced in his voice saying that it was of high importance to make their way to Bruce’s safe room because he couldn’t get a response from the occupant inside and signs of high blood pressure dropped to quickly to be safe. Steve and Bucky shared a glance and all but bolted down the stairs the others were a few steps behind them just as they made it to Bruce's’ room the elevator opened allowing a frantic engineer and scientist to bolt to the holographic screens that were showing dangerously low vitals and stats of the body inside the room.

Bucky sucked in a harsh breath at the position the young girl was in. He knew that they weren’t looking at the young girl but instead they were watching The Guardian. Bucky’s heart broke as he looked over the young girl understanding exactly how it felt to be in that position. He knew she was waiting for orders and wouldn’t break through until she was either told to or was shown there was no threat near by. Clint dropped from the vents next to Bucky hair slightly tousled indicating he had been sleeping. Neither said anything to the other as they waited for the rest of the team before discussing what they were going to do, the rest of the team showed up ten minutes later all eyes were on the still form as Bruce and Tony looked over the charts before turning to the large group.

“I really don’t understand what i’m looking at here, her heart rate is too slow her brain frequencies spiked and then just dropped as if she’s comatose she’s not even breathing this isn’t normal.” Bruce spoke as his eyes roamed over every chart watching as each monitor spiked before dramatically dropping to quick to be healthy or even remotely safe. 

“ J, could you play the surveillance before all of this happened maybe we can see what happened to cause this.” Tony asked as he looked over another set of charts. A screen popped up next to the monitors showing the girl and what had transpired 25 minutes after Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Bucky had walked out after double checking things and clothes that Nat had bought and put away for the girl. When she woke calmly and checking out the room a frown ghosting over her face before she pulled on her lip with her teeth indicating how uncomfortable she seemed to be before removing the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed and flinching at the sight of her leg. It wasn’t until she had opened a dresser drawer that the group had noticed how strangely she had acted dropping the clothing back in the drawer and closing it while visibly shaking on camera as she grabbed the comforter and pillow from the bed and huddled into the farthest corner while still being able to asses the whole room as she tugged on what looked like a black choker around her neck as panic filled her eyes. The feed showed how one minute she was a panicked mess and the next she had gone completely still face blank and her eyes losing the light that showed all her emotions before she crawled into position. The feed cut off and everyone looked at the girl who hadn’t moved an inch since everything happened.  
“ So…? what she had a panic attack and then automatically switched to the guardian when she couldn’t handle it?” Clint asked eyebrows furrowed as he looked the girl over his eyes taking note of how little she was breathing. 

“ It’s a defense mechanism that had been instilled into the training any negative emotion was used as a safety net in case anything broke out and they needed them in a pinch. Fear was a big one it seems when they were training her.” Bucky growled as he watched the submissive pose with distaste wanting to haul the girl up and pin her against his back to keep her safe. “ The only way to break it outta her is to either give her a mission or to prove she’s not in danger, and since she’s not leaving the tower anytime soon, someone has to go in and prove that everything is under control.” he continued “ I think that I should be the one to break it since she might remember me when she comes back to she’s gonna need someone familiar to know it’s true.” he looked around the room stopping to meet his mates eyes silently pleading for them to understand. Steve looked like he wanted to protest but stopped short when Tony nodded in agreement.

“ Alright Buckaroo, but you aren’t going in there alone, ah, no arguing i’m not having any of it.” Tony said stubbornly as he crossed his arms making his point of not taking any crap with his decision. Natasha looked between the two alphas and rolled her eyes before stepping up next to Bucky placing a hand on his shoulder and looking over at Steve and Tony. 

“ I’ll go in with him and make sure nothing happens.” She looked to Bucky with a ‘well what are you waiting for’ look before walking over to the only door that separated them from the girl inside. When the door opened everyone expected the worst but when nothing changed the two walked in closing the door behind them. Bucky leaned against the end of the bed body carefree and arms crossed with his head in her direction.  
“ Report.” rung the words he had heard so many times from past handlers as he watched the girl.

“ Full function.”  
“ Damage?”  
“ 85% right arm nonfunctional, sir.”  
“ Location?”  
“ Unknown sir.”  
“ Do you know who I am?” If Natasha heard the small sound of hope in Bucky's’ voice she didn’t bother to say anything as she silently watched the way the two interacted.

“ You’re the Soldier sir, Masters first in command, Alpha gone rogue. My leader.” she whispered the last part voice completely emotionless as she continued to make no eye contact.  
“ Lookup Guardian let me see you.” Slowly she shifted her position to look at him eyes empty of all emotion as she made eye contact. Bucky took note of the bleeding from her neck just under her collar not liking it. Slowly he walked to her keeping watch of the her movements encase she went hostile on him, with a few feet between them he held out his hands palms up to show he meant no harm, hoping she would see it that way he waited as the minutes ticked by before he felt a small hand in his holding tight as she stood. 

“ You’re safe here. No one here is gonna hurt you I wouldn’t let them, we don’t harm the people we save.” he said carefully squeezing her hand before letting go. The minute nod that followed after would have gone almost unnoticed if his vision wasn’t so enhanced, slowly he ran his fingers through her hair keeping it light and attempting to not snag a knot. Minutes passed as he slowly felt her relax into his hand, letting out a quiet hum of contentment. 

“ Can you tell me what had you so startled about the clothing in the dresser?” he asked quietly keeping up with the ministration. Watching as she folded in on herself, blonde curls falling to block her face from view.  
“ Someone found my markings sir. Not allowed to have mates, punishment comes from having mates sir. Please don’t punish me.” She mumbled looking close to tears as she whimpered in fear of punishment. It made no sense to him as he pulled her close calmly comforting her as she shook.  
“ No one will punish for having a mate little one it is only nature it means that you’re supposed to have someone to love” Bucky murmured as he held her slowly she lifted her head to look up at him hazel eyes shining with tears and hope. “But i’m broken Master Alpha told me that my mates would not love me for being broken, I cannot met them sir.” Her voice cracked as she gripped his shirt breathing in his scent, the scent of gunpowder, rain and mechanic oils and home. Home? Home was the scent of a mate why would this stranger she barely knew smell like home? Slowly she traced her hands up his arms coming to realize the left mas fully metal compared to its counterpart but the symbol on the shoulder stopped her heart cold there just barely visible was the same symbol that was tingling on her torso the symbol of her mate. Time froze in that minute as she looked into confused blue eyes, her heart rate speeding up as she struggled out of his grasp pushing on the muscular chest.  
“ Let me go. Lemme go, please you don’t understand lemme go please.” She shoved at his arm kicking and squirming till he only had grasp of her wrist, movement from her left proved that someone else was in the room and approaching quickly. With a terrified scream she yanked once more from the metal hand in attempts to break free with no luck she did the last thing she could think of and grasped hold of her one imperfection that Hydra tried to cover up. The gasps that she heard weren't of pain but of shock and awe the grip on her wrist disappearing without a second thought she wielded her powers and vanished finding herself in a pocket of a ventilation shaft large enough for five people to stand in, moving to a corner she sat down and cried quietly till she willed herself to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of this is written by me mistakes and all so please don't hate.  
> Next thing is if you guys want to see something happen with our lovely crew lemme know I take everything into serious consideration. More to come maybe by tomorrow so keep a look out. Anything else leave a comment below and we can work some magic. (>^.^)> here's a hug


	8. Lost Hope and maybe a New Friend

_ “ Ms. Maxwell? Are you alright?”  _ the room said quietly, startling her slightly for not being able to find where it came from. “ Who’s there? Where are you?” she asked curiously slowly checking the corners that connect to the rest of the vent. 

 

_ “ Pardon my manners ma’am, My name is JARVIS i’m sirs’ A.I. Artificial In…” _

 

“ Intelligence you’re a self educating system that has the capabilities of learning and understanding things just as a human.” She smiled weakly at the wall in front of her “ It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. Can you tell me where I am?” 

 

_ “ Thank you Ma'am, you are currently located in Avengers Tower on the 41st floor just below the training facilities.” _

“ Are those people looking for me JARVIS?” 

 

_ “ Indeed ma’am they are. If I may Ms. Maxwell the Avengers do not mean you harm, although they are a rowdy group they mean well, none choose violence as a first option and are very understanding of others and how they feel so why do you hide from them?” _

 

“ JARVIS I’m not good nor am I safe for anyone to be around i make things worse when i’m scared and I don’t even know who I really am or who I am or what year it is. I can’t be near my mates nor can I allow them to know who I am I will only end up hurting them and I can’t do that please you can’t let them find me please.”she pleaded.  

 

Raven couldn’t handle her mates finding out about her powers the fact she had let herself be so close to one already was unacceptable. Her stomach rolled in fear and hatred at what she had done. JARVIS must have accepted her begging to be alone since he closed off her cubby but allowed air flow through so she wouldn’t suffocate. 

 

_ “With all due respect ma’am I was created with the sole purpose of protecting my creator, my sensors indicate that you aren’t a threat in fact it seems you have indeed helped Master Barnes retain all of his lost memory that would have taken longer to obtain on his own as it was painful and tired him out leaving him vulnerable in place of attack.” _

 

“ I'm glad it did good this time, but what's to say the next time someone doesn't end up hurt? My ability had taken away free will something that should never be stripped from someone. I can’t…” 

 

Raven felt the tears stream down her face as she kept from crying out, the faces of the people she killed because of her powers haunted her always. It had been only a few months on base after being dropped off and left that she had accidentally killed her last handler, while Richards was there she had been startled by the man when he came out yelling at someone on the other side of a titanium door. She never remembered feeling the pull of her magic but the next thing she knew her handler was on the floor choking as white foam spewed from his mouth, eyes wide with fear before he died. Richards took one look at the man before her before he slapped her. She had been sent to the chair that day as they wiped her memory before whipping her back they hadn't stopped till her back resembled hamburger meat they soaked her in rubbing alcohol afterwards binding her so she couldn’t move or scream. The only thing she was allowed to remember was how her handler stared at her with a look of pity before he died. After that day she had decided to never use her powers at all she shut off all ties with it blocking it from her mind. But now here she was just after a mission and she had royally screwed up three times in what must have been a few weeks she had allowed herself to gain control of her powers. She had failed. And now she was in some building with one of her mates.

 

“You know normally watching women run from Barnes is quite hilarious and yet today watching how you fled from him it was heartbreaking I must say. The look on his face when he turned to us was one I had tempted many times to get on his face and yet it was you who did it and all you did was poof into thin air. Quite unfair if you ask me.” The voice had startled her from her thoughts as she turned to the person it came from. The sweet smell of pregnant omega wafted through the air lightly caressing her in warmth and safety, instantly calming her frayed nerves. Every atom in her body told her to go huddle with the young man with emerald eyes but she didn't move and she didn't speak she just hugged her knees to her chest and wept silently. 

 

“ Why do you hide, young one? Surely you don't do it without reason. So please tell me what it is that you fear.” He said in a voice so soothing that it felt like a caress. Something about him felt all too right to her. It made her think of him as a pack mate a non threat to the brokenness. Someone she could confide in to let her talk when she needed it, and right now she seriously needed it. 

 

“ I don’t want to hurt my mates, I have been defiled by Alphas who I don't know I have an ability I can not control and I fear that I will be of more harm to them then I can bare to witness. I'm no good. I'm broken.” the last part coming out just as broken as she felt, a new stream of tears fell as she finally accepted that she was no good for anyone. The newcomer sat down beside her and held her close as she cried. 

 

Loki understood her pain and suffering. He had been her situation not to long ago, he remembered looking back on the day when he had found Thors’ mark on the small curve of his back he had been so ashamed that he used his magic to cover it up. Years had passed and loki had suffered through his heats alone silently begging that Thor would come and save him from the pain. He remembered watching as he put distance between him and his mate spewing harsh words at him and creating a distance that he hated watching the hurt in his eyes as Loki rejected him day after day say he didn't bare Thor’s mark and he never would. When Thanos gained control of the young gods mind he would mock him and shame him for being destined for his brother. Loki could only weep for his love, his mate, his best friend until the day Thor had saved him along with the Avengers. When Thanos was destroyed it was as if all the walls Loki had placed between him and his mate were broken he had been welcomed to the Avengers pack with arms open. Thor showed Loki everything and had proved to be the best for Loki he could possibly be. When Loki told Thor he was pregnant he became overly protective and had growled at the others but Loki would just chuckle and hold him close till he calmed down. Now here he sat 6 months pregnant with a young Omega who had been broken and all he could do right now was hold her till she calmed down.  He hardly noticed that she had fallen asleep and wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the smell of distress growing faint and JARVIS indicating that the young girl and fallen asleep. He stroked her curls lightly as she nuzzled into his glands. Without moving much he moved them to the safest place for both tired Omegas, his nest. When he made it into the cushioned room he shifted gently to lay on his side and cuddled with her, but not before making sure they're both comfortable in clean overly large T-shirts with no scents except for laundry detergent and boxers, when his head hit the pillows he placed a light kiss on the crown of her head and shut his eyes for a well needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Omega's nest is a safe haven for them. It is considered rude to go into an Omega's nest with out them allowing you access or taking you there themselves. For Loki to take Raven into his nest its a sign of trust and a gateway to an amazing friendship. Yes I may have got Loki's backstory completely off track from what marvel had for him but I don't care Loki is a good guy who had a bad hand dealt his way so he needed the love okay. Anyhow leave a comment below if you want i try to read and respond. Hope y'all still enjoy my craziness.


End file.
